From Beginning to End
by NeonHermit
Summary: A story told from the point of view of Sasuke about how his relationship and love for Naruto developed over the plot of the series. He loved him from the beginning and he loves him through the end. Relatively plot accurate, aside from the pairing itself. Spoiler warning, especially with later chapters. Warning: If you don't like yaoi, don't read.
1. Preface

I loved him from the beginning. It started well before anyone even noticed, well before even I noticed. Looking back, I know that I had denied my feelings, but I was always stubborn, refusing to admit it. The time that I noticed, was the time that I almost watched him die. My body moved of its own accord in order to protect him, and my life and dreams went with it. I saw everything flash before my eyes, but all I could do was be thankful that I had made it in time. I didn't want to see his brilliant fire extinguished. It was in that moment, when I risked everything to take the jutsu of Haku, that I realized that he was the sun to my moon.

Thinking back, it made a lot of sense. I was always the one who was hiding in my misery, while he was always acting out, trying to shine as brightly as I could. There was a time that I wanted to shine, I wanted to be just like my brother; brilliant and talented, looked up to, treasured by someone. My father was always partial towards him, and there was nothing that I wanted more than to have someone think of me like that. I guess you could say that in those times, he and I were the same, trying our best to shine. It's probably unfair to compare us, as I had everything that he probably wished for; a family, friends, and people did notice me. Even so, I like to think of us as the same during that time. I wish we could have stayed the same, and lived in the same light, but many struggles passed before I returned to that light, before I returned to him.


	2. The Beginning

I guess the beginning for me was when all I could see was blood. Surely, I hated him, more than anything. At least I thought I hated him at the time that we left. He was obnoxious, and bright, and so damn cheery. How in the world I would ever get along, let alone be able to team, with someone like him was beyond my comprehension. Yet here we were, on one of many missions together. We were simply to guard and escort a man while he was building a bridge. Such petty work, that's what I had thought. However, Naruto seemed proud of such a mission; of course he did. He always boasted and talked big no matter what it was that we were doing. The most obnoxious person in the the world, that's how I saw him.

We ended up on a mission guarding Tazuna, while he was building a bridge. It was supposed to be a simple mission, but we soon realized just how difficult our endeavors had been. Already we had been attacked by ninja, and I had held my own when it mattered and done the best that I could. It wasn't until the last encounter with Zabuza and Haku that things began to get extremely messy. Originally I was alone, and things took a turn for the worst when I became trapped inside a circle of mirrors created by the ninja Haku. It was looking fairly grim, but Naruto managed to land a hit with a ninja star. I was surprised at first, but soon realized as soon as he showed himself. Though it was pretty stupid. Haku called him the "number one hyperactive loud ninja," but to me he was the number one idiot. However with him on the outside, I thought I had a chance. That was until he entered the mirror cage with me. For sure the number one idiot. It was just myself and Naruto, trapped inside a wall of mirrors, facing Haku.

Naruto, being the idiot he was, decided to race in with his clones and try and attack the mirrors. Needless to say, it did not go well, for him at least. For me, it was one of the best chances I could have had. Sitting back I watched, hoping that I could get one shot off, and when it finally happened I was beyond proud. My pride took a hit rather quickly, as Naruto fell to the ground. I couldn't get him back up, he was totally out. Just as I had begun to adjust my vision to the speed of the enemy, I lost my ally. What was once an asset was again a burden. While I was debating whether or not to leave him be and focus on self-defense, Haku took no break. Instantly he threw needles at both myself and Naruto. Instinctively I blocked all of them. To be honest, Haku looked a bit shaken by my movements, and I thought that my ability to protect myself and Naruto would shake him psychologically, leading to my win. The heavy burden was lifted at this thought. However, I soon found myself on the opposite end of the circle from Naruto, and I saw Haku move to attack. _I won't make it, I won't make it_ , I thought as I rushed as fast as I could.

Needles pierced my chest as I threw Haku aside. I stood bleeding in front of Naruto. My hopes and dreams flashed before my eyes, but so did his. I was an avenger, meant only to kill the one clan member, the one family member I had left. My life was full of misery and only had misery to come. The person behind me, however, had bright dreams and a potentially bright future. While I was choosing to swim deeper into the shadows he was choosing to go towards the shore and the sun.

"Why did you…" Naruto asked, eyes wide with shock.

"My body moved on its own," I replied, staring at his bright sunny hair. I realized then that I moved not because I was unaware. I moved because I couldn't let my teammate die, I couldn't let a light that shone so brightly be extinguished. My life had no significant purpose anyway; even if the clan were to be revived after the death of my brother, it would always be stained in blood and shadows.

"Don't die." I managed to say as my vision and voice faded. I wondered if this is what Haku meant when he said he had found a precious person, someone who he could live and die for. The idea originally sounded rather ridiculous. To throw your own life away, your own goals, to live entirely for another person, but that was then. Now, as I lay in the arms of someone whom I never thought would see me like this; hell, I never thought I would see myself like this. Haku was relatable, however, as I knew what it was like to be a tool that was beckoned by someone other than oneself. My only beckoning had always, and will always, be my brother and my clan. Naruto was different, different than us both. He had dreams that were his own, wishes to fulfill, and something that he wanted to prove. His life was infinitely more important than mine, and in that moment there was nothing more that I wanted than to see his wishes be fulfilled. In that moment, I realized that he was indeed a precious person.

As I felt the blood trickle down my face and arms, I moved my fingers in the puddle beside me. If this would be the end, I would at least be happy if I could watch over his success; if I couldn't, he had to. Blood was everywhere, as my eyes closed. I stared up at the sun in his hair, and the sky in his eyes.


End file.
